Tell Me Why Part 1
by malucutie94
Summary: Okay. I love that tv show. But this is basically just a love story.Review if you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me Why

Part 1

We stood there. Together. In another one of those moments which no one wanted to go through.

"We can't be together." she whispered.

"Why not? I--"

"We've been living in a lie. We can't do this." She slipped off the necklace and put it in his hand. "Goodbye, Nicholas." They stood there, staring into each other's eyes. It started to pour. Small tears fell down her cheeks. But the rain always covered her sorrow. She walked off into the forest as a tear slipped from his eye.

___________________________________

I punched the wall in anger as I looked through the window. These memories brewed up in my mind. Everyday. Over and over again. How could I let her slip from right under my nose?

"Nicholas! Come downstairs!"

He closed his eyes as the pain in his heart increased. He went down the stairs to see his mom cooking fish.

"Mom." He tried to calm down a little and forget about the girl he once loved. "It's Nick. Don't call me Nicholas anymore. I liked it when I was eighteen. I told you, I'm 23 now ma. Forget it."

"Sorry. I forgot. But your fath--." She stopped dead in her tracks realizing what she was about to say.

"Ma?" He gently took her hand as she stared at nothing.

"Never mind." She quickly said.

He lost it. "Look, Ma. I never want to hear the word father. Or dad. Or his name said. I am the man of this house now."

"Nick--"

"Ma, he left you. He hurt you. And no man will ever be able to do that to the woman I love the most in my life." He stormed out of the kitchen. "Her" thoughts coming back to his mind. He sat onto the couch. In anger.

"That pitiful little--" He started to say. His mother came charging in throwing the towel in her hand onto the floor.

"Nicholas! Don't you dare insult your father."

"But, ma--

"Nicholas. How could you do this? Without him, you wouldn't even be here." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked him.

"He left me at the time I needed him the most. He left you in pain for 2 years. I needed him to arrange everything with her. But he refused his own flesh and blood. And I could never forgive him."

His mother stood there. Not knowing what to say to her heartbroken son. He was right. But she knew the truth. He loved his father very much.

But he loved no one more than "her".

__________________________________

Now who's "her" you ask? Let's take a trip to "her" small village home in Paris. Shall we?

__________________________________

"Hope! Get down here!"

Her scream of the day. She lived in a hellhole. Paris? Fancy city, huh? Yes. Very. But not for young Hope. She is 20 years old now. Living in a home with her sister. She wasn't allowed to go out, watch tv, or even sign onto a computer since the year she turned fifteen.

"What is it, Maria?" she asked standing about a foot away from her.

"Polish my shoes. Both closets ,please." she grinned at her.

"Maria, I did that two days ago! They can't be ruined already."

"Well, they are. Sorry to disappoint. And mum wants me home. I'll be back to see if those shoes look outstanding in about two hours." She walked out the door as her beautiful self. Maria was naturally pretty. And she was a wretched girl with no life.

She started with her upstairs closet. When she saw Maria's boyfriend's shirt crinkled on her bed, she couldn't breathe as tears swelled in her eyes.

She ran to her small room across the hall. And dug through the silver shoebox hidden underneath a pile of other shoeboxes.

She rapidly threw off the lid, throwing around objects until she found what she was looking for.

She slowly traced her fingers over his perfect aligned face in the photograph.

"I'm sorry, Nicholas. We could never be." A tear slipped from her eye onto his cheek. And she sat on the floor, caressing it as if it were her only life.

______________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Tell Me Why

Part 2

"Ma, I'm sorry for what I said. He just...destroyed me." Nick mumbled as he walked into the room where his mom was sitting, looking through her old cookbooks.

"I know, Nicholas. But, don't think of your father in that way. He is a great man." She tried to smile for him, but it was just impossible.

"Ma? Remember what I told you before?" He sat next to her and hugged her tight.

"Sorry. I meant Nick. The only son I love." She gently kissed his cheek and walked off into the kitchen. She loved to cook. To waste her time.

"Ma, what are you making tonight just out of curiosity?" Nick fumbled onto the floor as he fell backwards on his rocking chair. Again.

She popped her head out of the kitchen. "Eggplant Surprise. Sounds yummy, huh?" She saw Nick on the floor. "Are you alright, Nicholas?"

"Mom, I do this everyday. You know me and rocking chairs." She helped him up as they both laughed.

"Oh man. I'm gonna be late. Again." He ran to his room looking for a decent shirt to wear for work. What now? He tried to come up with a decent excuse. He was always late. But his boss, Mr. Gosselear, promised if there was another lateness, he would be fired.

__________________________________________________________

"How are my shoes coming, Hope?" Maria pranced upstairs to find her stepsister scrubbing her favorite pair of alligator boots too hard.

"Hope! Be careful! Those are the best shoes I ever bought from Boston! Don't you dare ruin them!" She tried to pry them out of Hope's hands, but she had too much of a tight grip on them.

"Let go!" Maria screamed. And just as her grip got tighter, Hope let go. Sending Maria flying into the wall across her room. "How dare you, you little beast! I can't wait to call mum today."

Mum. Mum. Mum is all Hope heard day and night coming out of her beloved stepsister's piehole. She couldn't do anything for herself. So she asked her pitiful mother which my dad wouldn't believe was an evil, old woman. She was twice her father's age, but she somehow managed to allure Hope's desperate father into love. Thus, making Hope's miserable life, even more miserable.

"Mum, it's Maria." She sniffled to get Hope punished. As if Hope's life wasn't a punishment, already. Hope stared at her as Maria mumbled on about what she did to her. She even added that she locked her in a closet with a bag of snakes. Where would I possibly find a bag of snakes in Paris? Hope thought to herself.

Maria held the phone out in Hope's direction. Maria walked off and took a seat, watching to see if Hope would cry.

She took a deep breath. "Hello, mom."

"You little rascal. How dare you hurt my Maria and almost kill her!" She took out all her anger on poor Hope. "You are to listen to every one of Maria's orders and do anything she tells you. Understand?"

Hope sighed. Her father loved the woman. She could do nothing. "Yes, mom. I understand. Where's papa?"

"On a business trip not wanting to see your face." She added and laughed at the pain Hope felt rush through her.

"That's not true. He loves me just as much as he loves you. "

"Whatever, peasant. And don't call me mom. Call me Beth. You don't deserve to call me anything else."

Hope slammed the phone down onto the receiver and gave Maria a death stare before getting back to shoe shining.

_______________________________________

"Nick, hurry up!" His mother called out.

He slid down the banister. "Ma, help me with this stupid tie." He ended up getting it in some confusing knot.

His mom quickly adjusted the tie. "Nick, you forgot something."

"What?" He glanced down to where his mom was looking. "My pants! No wonder I was feeling a draft in the wrong place. Thanks, Ma." He pecked her cheek, grabbed some pants, and ran out.

__________________

How can she treat me this way? And how could my father not believe me? Hope thought as she scrubbed the tiles in the kitchen with her own bare hands.

"Hope! I'm going to go get my nails done. I'll be back in an hour, tops." Maria smiled as she saw her younger sister suffer.

"Fine. What should I tell mum if she calls?"

"Tell her I'm with Michael." Ah. The boyfriend of the evil one. Hope never knew what Michael saw in that thing.

"Fine." All Hope could do was chores. And mope.

___________________________________

Nick's boss was fuming in anger. He glanced at his watch. "Late again, Mr. Nick."

Nicholas laughed nervously and was afraid to make eye contact. "Sorry, I had to go see my mother in the hospital."

"Really, what happened to her?"

"Oh, she slipped and displaced her elbow." Nick crossed his fingers behind his back hoping his boss would fall for it.

"Really? Since when?"

"Yesterday afternoon." he mumbled.

"Really? But she seemed perfectly comfortable at home this morning when I called her." he crossed his arms.

Nicholas thought his life was living hell. If only he had seen his beloved Hope.

_____________________________________

Hope held the bottle of anesthetics with a tight grip. She thought to herself how no one would care if she did anything hurtful to herself.

She unscrewed the cap and stared at the odd colored liquid in the bottle.

She was on her bed, looking around for the last time.

But her heart started skipping beats as the picture flew from the windowsill into her lap.

Nicholas, she thought. And she dropped the bottle, tears flew out of her eyes. The liquid now seeped through the white carpet only leaving a stain behind.

She hurried back to her shoebox, looking though momentos of Nicholas. Then the wilted rose laid gently at the side of the box.

She smelled it. The memories were flowing back, as if they had only occurred yesterday.

________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Tell Me Why

Part 3

"Nicholas, what are you doing here? It's almost midnight." Hope gently whispered, knowing if her dad heard her she would be deported back to Paris.

He climbed up the vine, and up to her window. "Hello, Hope." He grinned and looked at her perfect features.

"You can't be here. My dad will kick you out of the state. Or worse, the country. And--"

He put his finger to her lips. "You talk too much."

"Sorry. But what are you doing here? We're barely friends you know."

"Well, I searched down where you lived. And decided I needed to tell you something."

"What? You hunted me down? Really? I thought you didn't know me." Her heart beat faster and faster. His face was just an inch away from hers.

"Yeah. And I know you like me." He said slowly. She looked down, knowing when her friends had told her, that she was the most depressed person.

"I know. I found that out two weeks ago." She didn't make any eye contact. All she could think was that he came to tell her to back off. And forget about him.

"Good. I just wanted to say.." He started but she quickly interrupted.

"To back off and leave me alone? I get it." She started closing the window, but he grabbed her arm.

"What? No. No. No. Have you gone insane?" He held her hand.

"You can say that." She mumbled under her breath.

"Look. I know we have our differences and our likes. But I've dated tons of girls. And I want to give you a chance. So will you give me that chance?" He lifted her chin slightly. Tears filled her eyes.

"You know, my dad--"

"We have to keep it our secret."

"What?"

"They'll take me away from you if they find out." He stroked her rosy cheeks.

"Are you sure about this?" A tear slipped from her eye.

"Of course. And hey, why the tears, Hope?" He wiped them away.

"It all feels like a dream. And I'm in shock." They both laughed quietly.

"I have to get home before mom calls me. Here." He placed a rose on the windowsill, jumped down, and went off.

_____________________________________

More tears flew down Hope's cheeks. Her eyes were now red and puffy and she just couldn't stop. She carefully placed his picture back in the box, placing the rose right over it.

"I'm sorry again, Nicholas. They took me away from you." She couldn't breathe. She heard the door open downstairs. She quickly threw the lid onto the box and slid it underneath her bed.

She locked her room and as Maria tried to charge in, she sat on her bed. Hugging her blue fuzzy pillow which read. "Love never fails."

"I hope you're true pillow." She whispered.

____________________________________

Nicholas sat in his office, his feet rested up on the table. He joined this job because of his father and his successful banking career.

But after his parents separated, his father left the company and went off. To somewhere he wouldn't even tell to his only son.

"Did you finish the paperwork in the file, Nick?" Lorelai came in asking with three or four clipboards in her arms.

Nick quickly took his feet off the table as he saw her head towards his office. "Almost, Lori."

"Great." She placed the clipboards down on the chair and looked up at Nick awkwardly. "Nick, would you, uhm, like to go out on Friday night?"

Nick looked up from the paper he was scribbling names onto. "Lor, I--."

"Can't. Gotcha." She scurried out, not even picking up the clipboards she had left in front of him.

Nick sighed. He hurt many girls, especially Lor. He felt terrible.

But it wasn't his fault.

All he wanted was Hope.

__________________________________

Maria finally busted the door open.

"HOPE! I AM GO--" What Maria noticed was Hope lying there, in a deep sleep hugging a pillow.

"You just had to become my stepsister." Maria mumbled. She saw a corner of a box sticking out from underneath her bed.

"What's this?" She gently pulled it out.

She lifted the lid carefully.

She dropped the lid as she heard the phone ring.

When Hope heard running in her sleep, she woke up and saw the box opened. She quickly closed it, and slid onto a high shelf.

Maria could never reach it there.

Hope wanted to puke as she eavesdropped onto Maria's phone call with her delicious boyfriend.

Poor Michael, Hope thought.

If only he knew he was being used by that witch to get a hold of his money.

____________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Tell Me Why

Part 4

"Hey, Lor?" Nicholas went up to her as she stared down at her coffee, with a dreadful look. Even though Nicholas was destroyed, he couldn't let anyone be upset over what he did. He still had a heart right?

"I'm sorry Nick if I--" Lorelai started off startled by his entrance.

"Lor, it's my fault." He sighed. "I didn't come here to change my answer."

"Oh." She sunk down in her chair. Nicholas knew it was time. To vent.

"I want to tell you why I said no to you. Cause you're a very nice girl and I hate myself for hurting you."

She shot him a small smile.

"So, will you meet me at my place, tonight around maybe eight?" His palms were sweating, and he was just asking someone to come over as a friend. So imagine the wreck he must be when he really likes a girl.

"Sure, Nick. I'd love to." Nick scribbled down his address for her on a candy wrapper which was laying on the table. Nick turned around, but he decided to warn her.

"Uhh. My mom's going to be home and she might ask you very weird or stupid questions. Just don't lie to her. Or she'll lose her temper." He giggled nervously and walked out.

Lorelai smiled thinking of how long she had crushed on him. "After 2 years of nothing, a meeting doesn't sound too bad." She grimaced. And happily folded the candy wrapper and stuffed it into her bag.

Oh man. How will I possibly tell her all this? Nicholas paced around his office. "Why do I have a good heart?" he mumbled. _____________________________________________________________________ Hope found Maria sitting on the chair by the refrigerator, as if she were bored. "How long do you sleep?!" She started storming off.

I sighed. "Sorry, Maria. I didn't get any sleep for the past two days cause of everything you've been making me do."

"Wow. I think I actually feel sorry for you, peasant."

"Really?" Hope beamed. Maria laughed at the expression on Hope's face.

"No! Now go scrub down the bathroom upstairs. I saw some specs of dust on the floor." Hope knew it was too good to be true.

_______________________________

Nick threw shirts across the room, looking for something to wear. "Blue." he mumbled.

"Ma, how about blue?!" She came to his door.

"Blue would be fine, dear."

"Fine?!" he realized he was yelling at his own mother. "Sorry, Ma. I guess blue would be fine." He slipped the shirt over his body, and left the first three or four buttons open.

"Why are you so paranoid over this, Nicholas? It's as if you're in love with Lorelai or something." She grabbed an aqua blue tie and tightened it around my neck.

"Ma, we're just friends."

"Then why-" The doorbell rang. And Nick's nerves went through the roof.

He ran to the door. "Hello, Lorelai." Nick had never noticed how pretty she was. With her black curly hair, layered by her shoulders. And her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hello, Nick." She couldn't help but stare at how good he looked.

"Come in." His mom stood in the living room, as Nick escorted Lorelai.

"You must be Lorelai. I'm Nick's mother." She wiped her hand on her apron, and shook Lorelai's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She grinned.

"Let's go upstairs to my room." Nick led her to the stairs.

"You two behave now."

"Ma!" Lorelai giggled, as she opened the door to Nick's room.

The walls were covered with pictures of the same girl in over a million poses.

"Nick, who's this girl?" Lorelai trailed her fingers across the picture that was in the center of a certain circle of them. It was of Nick and this girl, leaning their foreheads against each other.

He came behind Lorelai, and whispered into her ear. "That's my Hope."


End file.
